Nightfall
by Alsaya
Summary: Pasados varios años desde aquella trágica noche, el Avatar de la Luna despierta su sed de venganza contra todos los Solari y decide reaparecer ante ellos para dejar la huella que los Lunari merecen... Los recuerdos son lo único que le queda, igual que al Avatar del Sol.
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todo aquel que entre y lea; este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que probablemente tenga algunos errores o fallos n_nU espero que no me los tomeis en cuenta. Cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido y mm creo que no me olvido de decir nada.

PD- Los personajes son del League of Legends y pertenecen a **Riot**

* * *

Una suave brisa chocaba contra la piel de la mujer plateada que yacía sentada sobre las rocas. La noche cubría con su manto toda la geografía cercana y sólo la luz lunar era capaz de iluminar el lugar en el que se encontraba ayudada por el reflejo del lago que tenía frente a sí.

Decidió tumbarse, pensativa, y observar con mayor comodidad al astro que tenía sobre el cielo, tan enorme e intenso como lo era la Luna llena.

"Hereje… hereje…"

Repetía una y otra vez mientras que con su mano se acariciaba la frente y la marca que tenía sobre ella. Su expresión, melancólica, cambió hasta dejar ver una de completa molestia que se iba agravando cuanto más tiempo pasaba pensando.

"¡Ignorantes!"

_¿Acaso no es capaz de abrir los ojos a la realidad? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar mi decisión? _

Las imágenes del pasado viajaban por su mente como las balas lo hacen en un tiroteo, tan fugaces, tan letales, tan directas, que cualquier conclusión a la que llegase resultaría siempre dolorosa.

_No… Nunca hizo el intento de entenderlo…_

Y entonces escuchó a lo lejos las ruedas de lo que parecía ser un carromato tirado por caballos. Se levantó, y arropada por la noche, se acercó sutilmente a la situación de los desconocidos. Pocas veces podía reincorporarse a lo que ella conocía como 'mundo civilizado'.

"¡Fue increíble! Una combinación magnífica."

"La primera vez que coinciden y ganan… las casas de apuestas deben de estar a rebosar. ¡Deberíamos intentarlo para la próxima!"

Aquellos individuos… como todo campesino normal y corriente, hablaban de los asuntos más mundanos y cercanos al pueblo que había. Los combates del Instituto de la Guerra eran conocidos por todo Runaterra, y la emoción con la que se contaban las batallas entre sí despertaba el interés de la plateada que los acechaba ahora desde las sombras.

"Sí, después de todo, la señorita Crownguard sabe muy bien manipular la luz. Teniendo una compañera como Leona… "

_Leona… _

Hacía tanto tiempo que no recreaba ese nombre, y por mucho que lo intentaba mantener de lado siempre terminaba por caer en la tentación de pensar… qué es lo que le habría pasado, cómo le iría la vida... Un tabú que no se solía permitir propasar.

"… ¿te imaginas la de combinaciones que podrían hacer?"

Cerró los ojos. Ni la luz de la Luna podría amenizar la melancolía que empezaba a sentir con los recuerdos. Debía retener sus impulsos por irrumpir, por sonsacarles de la mejor forma que ella conocía lo que quería saber…

No. Más bien… quería forzarse a desconocer. Se mordió el labio para ello.

"¡Imagina que en su equipo también está la sheriff de Piltover! …da miedo sólo de pensarlo."

"Sí… nunca se les escapa nadie… ¡hacen un buen dúo!"

_¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo?_

Las risas y el silencio se simultanearon entonces de forma natural, desquiciando a la elegida de la Luna, cuya paciencia empezaba a flaquear.

"Lo mejor es la cantidad de personas que se unen a la Liga, cada vez hay más representantes de todo Runaterra… Piltover, Demacia, los Solari, Frel-"

Al oírlo la mujer frunció el ceño. Lo que antes era nostalgia ahora se había tornado en odio. Un odio dirigido a aquellos que le habían destrozado la vida, dirigido a aquellos… a los ignorantes que alababan las proezas de una representante de ese 'pueblo' que nada tenía que ver con la realidad que ellos conocían, o por lo menos con la suya propia.

_Te lo has estado pasando bien… ¡¿verdad, Leona?!_

Los reflejos de luz en la superficie fueron cobrando vida poco a poco, a la par que se extendían en un baño luminoso rodeando al carromato, destellando a los caballos del carruaje que no tardaron en relinchar, inquietos, despegando sus pezuñas del suelo y dando tumbos asustados, deteniendo así su marcha.

Diana se estaba acercando.

"¡Ey! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está pas-"

Y al salir del carro, finalmente la luz que los rodeaba, intensificándose cada vez más… explotó, como si los hilos luminosos que caían desde la Luna fuesen la mecha de una gran bomba natural. Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que los hombres difícilmente podrían expresar.

"Caballeros…"

Decía la plateada ya en frente del carromato. Los campesinos, cegados, apenas pudieron comprobar su identidad.

"…hay algo que quiero preguntarles, ¿serían tan amables de atenderme?"

Y entonces, empujando a los dos hombres hacia su interior, entró al carro. Con su otro brazo buscó el arma tan característica que la Luna una vez le hubo otorgado y la inclinó hacia ellos, hacia sus cuellos.

El símbolo de su frente ardía tras escuchar sus palabras, y aunque eso formaba parte del tabú… debía conocer la historia de los Solari que tan famosos parecían ser ahora, aquellos por los que había perdido todo, aquellos a los que prefirió Leona… Debía saber que es lo que había pasado con ellos en estos años de ausencia suya…

…

Una vez hubo acabado, se alejó del carromato a paso lento con la certeza de saber que ninguno la identificaría, ninguno la seguiría. La luz que emanó de su frente fue suficiente para disuadirlos… y de no haber sido así… el corte que les profirió en las piernas… hubiera tenido los efectos esperados para el caso.

Pero aquel no fue el único incidente que pasó allí en la noche. Aún había más… Aún quedaba alguien más por allí cerca.

·····

"Yo también te he echado de menos… _Leona_."

Decía con sarcasmo la plateada en la lejanía, completamente cubierta por la oscuridad que había en la entrada al templo.

"Pero ya es hora... de que una nueva Luna se alce."


	2. Capítulo I

¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro capi que termine hace relativamente poco (asi que quizá tiene sus fallas).

Decir que me gustaría agradecer los comentarios ^^ es cierto cuando dicen que animan bastante x)

PD- Los personajes son del League of Legends, propiedad de **Riot**.

* * *

"¿Son esas tus últimas palabras?"

Decía mientras apretaba la hoja de su espada contra el cuello del anciano. Éste, intentaba zafarse como podía y liberarse del amarre que la plateada tenía ahora sobre sus ropas, sin llegar apenas a lograrlo.

"Yo… yo…"

"Tsk."

Soltó a su presa dándole la espalda, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando al hombre que cayó entonces de bruces contra el suelo, de golpe, atónito e incapaz de reaccionar ante la bondad que acababa de ver.

"E-es un milagro…"

Susurraba jadeando y tembloroso de forma casi imperceptible, mientras observaba la espalda de la plateada.

Desde hacía no mucho, la mujer bajo el amparo de una capucha irrumpió en el silencio del templo dejando inconscientes a cuantas personas yacían en el interior. Aquellos que lograron oponer resistencia mientas ella avanzaba, terminaron uno a uno bajo el filo de su espada. De los hombres, sólo al anciano predicador que había observado tan fatal escena dejó con vida y consciente, únicamente con el fin de 'jugar'. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eso él no lo sabía.

La mujer alzó su hoja y con suma rapidez arqueó el brazo hacia sus pies, cortando el aire en su recorrido. La sangre que permanecía en el filo salió despedida contra el suelo mientras el aire producía el sonido esperado.

"G-Gra-Gracias."

Y entonces se giró mirando fijamente al anciano, devorándolo involuntariamente con la mirada hasta que éste se la apartó. Se acercó ágilmente a él y adaptó su altura a la del caído, agachándose sin apoyar la rodilla en el suelo, con la espada aún blandida y alerta.

"Dime… ¿reconoces esto?"

En su mano izquierda atrapó la cara del hombre y la enderezó violentamente hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. La marca de su frente era lo que trataba de mostrar.

"Yo… no… Yo no…"

"¡Contesta!"

El grito que le profirió tuvo tal efecto que el hombre, en acto reflejo, intentando evitar a su agresora, agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

"¡No! ¡No lo reconozco!"

_Como pensaba, no me conoce… Ni sabe nada sobre mí, ni sobre la Luna…_

Temblando, se encogió tanto como pudo, y rodeó con los brazos sus rodillas mientras que con las manos sujetaba un colgante dorado. Ante tal reacción la Lunari se alejó, poniéndose en pie pero sin desviar su mirada de aquella alhaja.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Con la punta de su espada separó las manos de su presa lentamente, y cuando éste no le seguía el ritmo lo hacía con el filo a la fuerza, rasgándole, así hasta poder visionar el dorado que guardaba algo manchado de escarlata.

Era un collar, brillante y con la forma del Sol, el símbolo de los Solari. Algo que no le era del todo desconocido. Frunció aún más el ceño enfadada.

"¿Por qué te aferras a esa cosa?"

No contestó. Simplemente el miedo lo tenía ya en otro mundo, sumiso y dominado, incapaz de atender a las peticiones que la Lunari quería formularle. Sólo el temblor y los rezos que ahora versaba susurrando podían contestar a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

"Ignorante…"

_¿Hasta tan lejano sitio han llegado esos desgraciados? …Les mostraré de lo que la Luna es capaz…_

Volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda, y buscando el amplio foco de luz que caía desde el centro del techo del templo. Por el momento del día en el que se encontraban, el astro dejaba sus rastros de forma perpendicular con el edificio. Sólo derrochaba luz pura y nada más, ni una sola sombra podía vislumbrarse paralela en el suelo.

"No va a venir…"

Avanzó hacia el centro de ese foco, exponiéndose a la luz del Sol y cerrando los ojos, recordándola.

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esta calidez…_

"Ella no va a salvarte… "

…_¡Qué asco da!_

_Y _entonces escuchó cómo el anciano daba un paso, y después de este otro, y otro, pasando de la lentitud a la rapidez, jadeando, y por su tambaleo podía entender que aún seguía sumergido en el miedo.

No… precisamente el miedo es lo que le impulsaba a caminar, y no para huir.

Donde momentos atrás aguardaba el collar entre sus manos, ahora empuñaba con ambas un trozo de roca filoso, uno de tantos que quedaban esparcidos por el suelo del templo. La Lunari hubo causado desde su llegada tantos destrozos en la sala, que ni los bancos, ni las estatuas, ni las paredes quedaban ya iguales.

Aceleró el ritmo cada vez más y más hasta lanzarse desesperadamente contra la Lunari que yacía quieta en el centro. Y con la piedra apuntándola, gritó sin apenas control:

"¡AAAH!"

Un suspiro. Valió con un suspiro de la mujer para comprender lo rápido que el enfrentamiento se había decidido y terminado.

Se apartó mientras abría los ojos, posicionando así al anciano en su antiguo sitio, e hizo danzar su espada mortalmente. Fue un corte amplio, directo, un corte vertical que acabó con su vida en segundos dejando el cuerpo inerte tendido al Sol, iluminado y con el collar completamente destrozado.

"Un templo menos…"

Alzó su espada y volvió a cortar el aire para limpiarla. Caminó entonces hacia la salida, dejando atrás las ruinas de lo que quedaba del templo, y con ellas al anciano que predicaba. Su capucha volvería a ocultarla de la luz del Sol una vez más.

_Uno de muchos que faltan._

…

Dio varios pasos tras su salida, en monótono silencio y pensando en los hechos que acababa de revivir. Ninguna de sus acciones se asemejaría jamás a lo que aquellos desgraciados le hicieron. Hasta ahora, ella estaba teniendo más piedad de la que ninguna vez experimentó.

Y de sus palabras, las del anciano, comprobó que los Solari seguían sumergidos en mentiras, ahogando con ellas a cuantos fieles novatos les seguían desde lo lejos.

_Sus creencias están sucias… No han difundido lo que pasó aquella noche… Ni saben quién soy, ni que los Lunari existieron, ni que los herejes son asesinados… Ni que a su campeona le da todo exactamente igual._

Siguió caminando lentamente, paso a paso, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Con el templo ya lejano, sólo podía descender del Monte hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo y así poder seguir comprobando lo que ya sabía. Repetir la historia hasta que sus actos se hicieran eco por todo el mundo… y terminar con la cadena de templos emergidos que había aparecido.

Y entonces una risa llamó poderosamente su atención.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Viró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando con su mirada al desgraciado que la perseguía. Agudizó sus sentidos y comenzó a caminar, poniendo especial atención a los sonidos que podría llegar atender en su avance.

Aquella voz venía de todas partes. Una voz grave y masculina.

"¿Realmente crees que así lograras lo que te propones?"

"…"

Ignoró sus palabras y continuó con su trayecto.

Su eco se sentía cercano con cada paso que avanzaba; hasta que finalmente Diana se detuvo. Se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó a la sombra de los árboles del camino para descansar, permaneciendo centinela en todo momento.

"¿Pretendes imponerte por encima de ellos… sin acabar con el mayor de sus orgullos…?"

El desconocido dejó la pregunta en el aire, inacabada, pero lo suficientemente formulada como para que la Lunari se percatase de su sentido. A fin de cuentas, siempre se trató de orgullo, y ellos tenían ahora mucho más que perder.

Logró el objetivo de provocarla.

"Déjame en paz."

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la cálida brisa que golpeaba ahora su rostro encapuchado y palpando la tensión de aquel sujeto que seguía sin aparecer, aquel sujeto que a la vez estaba por todas partes.

Con el viento la arena del suelo se levantó.

"¿Como la que ellos te dieron a ti? No… Pobre ilusa… Destapa ya esa mentira."

Suspiró nuevamente, separando ambos brazos y manteniendo su vista cegada. Movió como mejor pudo sus extremidades bajo la capa para poder así buscar la espada que ahora le urgía blandir.

"Guarda silencio necio, no sabes lo que hablas... Y esto es algo que no te incumbe."

La risa volvió a desbocarse por todas partes.

"Te equivocas. Yo he exaltado mi orgullo arrebatándoselo a otros… y lo estoy disfrutando. No como tú."

"¿…que lo estás disfrutando? ¿Acaso a ti te han traicionado? ¿Te han condenado?"

Y por fin, tras varios segundos de concentración y gracias al viento y a la arena, por fin comprendió dónde se hallaba aquel. Era sorprendente incluso hasta para alguien como ella el saber dónde se encontraba verdaderamente.

"No… Me han negado."

Abrió los ojos, y dando dos ágiles pasos hacia atrás, se acercó al árbol que la cobijaba, girándose; y con su espada en mano despidió un amplio corte con su hoja sobre él.

La misma risa que se hubo repetido en ocasiones anteriores volvía a hacerse presente.

La hoja curva de su espada yacía ahora clavada en la madera, pero lo más impactante fue lo que acababa de ver. El cuerpo del desconocido, oculto bajo una capucha y unas armaduras, se deshacía lentamente bajo el filo de su arma, desapareciendo con la arena y la brisa hasta llegar a perderse por completo con el viento. Sólo su eco permanecía intacto ante la plateada.

"… _el Instituto de la Guerra…"_

·····

Pasaron varios días y varias noches en las que la Lunari se replanteaba todo lo que pensaba. Hacía y deshacía sus esquemas, crecía y decrecía su rabia… Pero nunca, ni aún antes de aquel encuentro, nunca había tenido la idea de presentarse a la Liga. Eso supondría verse las caras con quien no quería, y labrarse la imagen que los Solari le habían negado.

"Visto así… No suena tan mal."


	3. Capítulo II

Hola. Aquí traigo otro capi que tenía guardado para subir. Tengo que disculparme por varias cosas, una de ellas la tardanza. Se que me leéis pocos y agradezco que lo hagáis, intentaré no tardar tanto para la próxima.

Otra de las cosas por las que me quería disculpar era porque, en todo este tiempo, quizá haya cambiado la forma de escribir un poquillo respecto a los dos anteriores capis. No se si el cambio sea a mejor o a peor pero, ahí queda el aviso.

PD- Personajes sacados de League of Legends, propiedad de **Riot**

* * *

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

Pensaba… realmente lo pensaba, abatida. Fue una memoria difícil de recordar, e irremediablemente imposible de borrar. El juicio había sido todo un éxito.

_No…_

La puerta tras de sí se cerró casi por arte de magia, y pudo observar en soledad la presencia casi inadvertida de las antorchas en las paredes. La oscuridad había llegado, y con ella la noche. Ya era la hora, ya era su hora. El pequeño trozo de _día_ por el que le merecía la pena cualquier quebradero de cabeza.

Se adentró en lo que atisbaba como un laberinto de pasillos, sin saber a dónde ir y con sólo una única indicación: ir a lo más alto.

Las ventanas que iba encontrando por el camino le servían de guía en ese propósito. A través de ellas, desde lo más bajo miraba a lo más alto buscando los pasillos que debía de cruzar en las fachadas de los exteriores. La parte trasera del Instituto se antojaba la más alta, tanto así que incluso podía observar un pequeño torreón con vistas al cielo allá por el fondo.

En otro tiempo, con un simple chasquido se revelaría ya en su superficie, a la velocidad de la luz, e iluminada por el astro que tanta admiración le merecía. Sin embargo, su identidad era algo que guardaba con recelo y así debía de seguir. Con su capucha aún cubriéndola, se acercó al cobijo luminoso de las antorchas y subió escaleras arriba por el torreón.

"Suerte… ¿eh?"

Decía susurrando para sí ya frente a las puertas que conducían hacia el punto más alto del Instituto.

_¡Qué ironía! Y pensar que eso es lo primero que escucho de ti…_

Su voz, sencilla y gentil, había despertado las memorias en las que guardaba su recuerdo lejano, y las había actualizado con las apariencias que fugazmente había observado en el día. Su imagen le rondaba en la cabeza desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. Muy a su pesar, ni la distracción del juicio podía servirle para cambiar sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo momentáneamente, vacilando en sus pensamientos, vacilando en sus acciones, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Empujó las puertas con una cautela que no tardó en evolucionar en estupefacción cuando el brillo de la Luna se intensificó más de lo debido a sus ojos.

**…  
Varias horas antes  
…**

De pie, con su espalda apoyada y sus brazos cruzados, mira la puerta que queda al final del pasillo, esperando a que alguien saliera.

Golpea la pared de forma nerviosa mientras abre los ojos lentamente. Incapaz de saber cuando pararía, se resigna y suspira otra vez más. Vuelve a golpear la pared, esta vez con el otro pie, alternando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos.

Se recoloca la capucha con la mano y baja la mirada. El suelo está mucho más limpio de lo que le había parecido entonces.

Escucha los susurros en la lejanía, sabe que muchas de esas voces hablan de ella, y eso la molesta. Rompe su postura y comienza a caminar, avanza y retrocede, y vuelve a situarse igual.

_Quizá no fue tan buena idea…_

Y entonces, un sonido extraño corta sus pensamientos de golpe. No es la primera vez que lo oye, pero desde luego hacía bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Cada vez es más y más fuerte, sin duda algo se acerca al Instituto.

Piensa en las criaturas del bosque, las rememora una a una hasta descartarlas por entero.

_¿Un monstruo?_

Y la imagen del Barón le inunda la mente por completo. Tan terrible rugido sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

Se separa de la pared y empuña su espada curva, oculta bajo la capa protectora con la que mantenía su identidad a salvo. Recoloca el manto sobre toda su figura y avanza hacia el final del otro extremo del pasillo.

De tratarse de un ataque, las Leyendas deberían tomar postura… prepararse para la defensa de aquel edificio icónico en la sociedad. Sin embargo, al llegar al marco de la puerta que conecta al pasillo con el pasillo central, ve que todos siguen tan calmados como siempre.

Vuelve a recolocarse la capucha con un ligero dije de molestia y volviendo a mirar al suelo. No sabe qué hacer… No le gusta ser la única que no sabe qué hacer… y mucho menos que las demás personas presentes lo noten.

Y entonces, de entre todas esas voces que poco a poco se estaban apagando (probablemente al notar que la _novata_ estaba presente), escucha una capaz de hacerla palidecer.

La reconoce.

Nota su cuerpo congelado bajo el marco de la puerta. Quiere mirar hacia allá… pero no ver. Tiene curiosidad por comprobar si se trata de quien cree que es.

Las voces del pasillo, ahora ya apagadas, acentúan la tensión que en ese momento siente. Aprieta aún más el puño con el que sostiene el arma hasta notar el sudor pegado en ella.

_Ridículo…_

Traga saliva y camina hacia adelante. Levanta la vista y entonces la ve. Ve cómo su mirada choca irremediablemente con la Leyenda dorada. Bucea en sus ojos, buscando la molestia que esperaba encontrar en su reencuentro, pero no la ve.

La dorada, que acababa de llegar, camina lentamente truncando su trayectoria y redirigiéndola hacia ella. No sabe qué hacer. Sigue congelada en el sitio, inmóvil bajo ese marco que ahora le parece más seguro que nunca; pero sobre todo, no entiende nada.

Y de repente, las puertas del Instituto se abren de par en par. El ruido infernal que había escuchado antes se había infiltrado en el recinto.

_¿…Nashor?_

Ambas, dorada y plateada, junto a la mayoría de los presentes, miran ahora hacia la puerta. La Lunari es la única que parece alerta. Mira fugazmente a la dorada hasta ver que se ha detenido en el sitio, observando la puerta con curiosidad, y entonces suspira. Un suspiro que reflejaba el alivio de saber que no se encontrarán.

La calidez que ello desprende en las telas del manto le hace recordar que tiene uno, uno bajo el que se oculta y por el cual nadie la reconoce. Su estado vuelve a la calma. Agarra nuevamente el arma, esta vez sin sudar, y comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta. Sea lo que sea que se acerca... aún no ha entrado.

"¡Leona…!"

_No es un monstruo…_

Observa cómo un sombrero de copa se abre camino a paso lento por el pasillo. Viene acompañado de un rifle, y su propietaria parece algo exaltada.

"Nunca pensé que llegarías tan pronto, sheriff."

La dorada cruza el pasillo, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo antes, y centrándose en llegar hasta donde se encontraba la policía. Su actitud calmada llegaba a resultar molesta para la Lunari que aún seguía pensando en los rugidos del exterior.

"Y menos aún que vendrías a lomos de un monstruo del bosque."

Escucha la débil risilla que se le escapa a la Solari y vislumbra el color sonrojado que ahora tienen las mejillas de la persona que recientemente traspasó las puertas. Ambas ya están completamente dentro del edificio, aparcadas disimuladamente en uno de los rincones.

"Oh… sobre eso… verás…."

_Tsk…_

Y antes de poder escuchar algo, la Lunari se gira, intentando hacer caso omiso de nada de lo que acababa de ver, e ignorando el demencial ruido que se seguía escuchando aún a las afueras de la entrada.

_Estupideces…_

Posa su mano, ahora helada, sobre la cara oculta bajo el manto. Nota como el sudor de los nervios ha desaparecido casi por completo dejando únicamente la piel cálida bajo sí. Se toca la frente y, enfadada, avanza, recordando su objetivo. Concentra sus pensamientos en ese único símbolo.

_Cuando forme parte de las Leyendas… esos perros temblarán. Y ella…_

_…_

La puerta entonces se abre.

"Vaya, vaya… qué sorpresa. Apostaba por que no te atreverías…"

"…"

Aparece una figura oscura y oculta bajo unas capas de armadura y tela saliendo de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí y colocándose a su lado. No le resulta para nada desconocida. Se acerca lo suficientemente a ella como para poder vislumbrar su cara de lleno, y comienza a susurrarle:

"El juicio es la prueba más importante para entrar… _Diana_. Vigila bien lo que haces."

Su aliento se le impregna en su propio manto hasta volver a hacerla palidecer. Ahoga la sensación de asco con una disimulada tos.

_Sabe a la perfección quién soy… ¿quién demonios es?_

Mantiene su posición, esperando que sea él quien se aleje primero, y así parece ser cuando lo observa dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar al fondo del pasillo.

"Nos veremos pronto."

Y mientras el hombre desaparece, la plateada avanza hacia la puerta. Sólo es capaz de escuchar una voz antes de que el juicio empiece, y aunque no ve de quién es, la reconoce a la perfección.

"Mucha suerte con la prueba."

**…**

**"Oh, disculpa. No te había oído llegar."**


	4. Capítulo III

Buenas. Vengo a dejar otro capi (despues de un año casi ._. soy terrible), lo tenía guardado y nunca me acorde de publicarlo. Espero no liar con el comienzo, y que sea buenamente disfrutable ^^U saludos.

PD- Personajes sacados de League of Legends, propiedad de **Riot.**

* * *

El asco que siente observando aquella imagen es tal que aparta la mirada fingiendo no ver lo que está ocurriendo. De alguna forma ella ya lo ha padecido.

La joven está maniatada. El cordel de luz que une sus manos parece inflexible incluso para el viento, sin embargo, las cadenas que rodean cada uno de sus tobillos parecen serlo aún más.

La mujer camina… Camina dando pasos lentos, firmes, pero avergonzados. Camina con la mirada baja a sabiendas de que tiene más de dos pares de ojos encima. Conoce la mayoría de esas caras, pero sabe que ninguna de ellas le será amigable.

No es la primera vez que pasa por algo así ella tampoco.

Las dos representantes jonias la vigilan. Sus pasos se oyen más coordinados que los de cualquier soldado adiestrado del ejercito. En silencio, sólo con el viento rompiendo la atmósfera tensa que parecía haberse formado.

"¿Las reconoces?"

Fija la vista más en ellas. La primera denota un fuerte carácter de líder, y sus 'hojas' son demasiado conocidas por todo Valoran. Su armadura rojiza no permite que su figura pase inadvertida ni a tempranas horas del día.

_Irelia…_

Mira a la de al lado. La segunda, a diferencia de la primera, no porta ningún atuendo ni arma distintivos que la puedan delatar; sin embargo, parecía observar con preocupación el estado firme de los cordeles luminosos con los que la joven trasladada lidiaba.

"Irelia y Karma, de Jonia…"

Una ráfaga de viento golpea los cuerpos de cada persona presente y observando, el sonido de los cordeles luminosos resuena por todas partes como si un grillete oxidado se estuviera tambaleando más de lo debido.

"Has acertado."

Alcanza a decir en susurros forzados por el temporal.

La plateada mira al cielo. Las nubes, arremolinadas unas con otras, encapotan el firmamento impidiendo avanzar la luz del Sol. Sus tonos grisáceos y oscuros adornan la cruel escena aumentando aún más si puede la sensación de malicia en el acto.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?"

"¿Por qué?"

Dice con ironía sin poder parar de mirar a la cautivada. El hombre, oculto aún bajo sus telas y armaduras, baja la cabeza hacia el suelo. Le es difícil encontrar palabras en esa precisa situación.

"Lo sabes…"

_Es… difícil no ponerme en sus pasos._

"Esto es lo que hacen cuando no eres lo que esperan."

Y entonces una gota desciende hasta chocar repentinamente contra su capucha. Las nubes comienzan a rugir, muestran sus estruendosos colmillos anunciando lo que ya se preveía: la tormenta está a punto de llegar.

De las leyendas presentes pocas quedaron con las suficientes ganas de ver cómo terminaría aquella historia.

La llovizna comenzó a empapar toda superficie bajo su contacto, y traspasados tan solo unos pocos minutos todos los campeones de la entrada habían desaparecido. Todos menos las jonias presentes, y el dúo de la plateada con su 'conocido'.

"Terminemos con esto rápido."

La cautiva entonces comienza a dar los pasos de forma acelerada. Los cordeles luminosos y tan inflexibles como parecían ahora se mueven con la misma elasticidad que un látigo en movimiento.

La poderosa voz de Irelia es tan intimidante que pronto las tres llegan al interior del edificio. Sus siluetas se pierden bajo el marco de la entrada y con ellas sus sonidos.

Los minutos de silencio aumentan conforme el dúo se resguarda dentro de la habitación, no hay palabras que abran conversación alguna por ninguna de las partes. No hay intenciones de tenerla tampoco.

El hombre camina lentamente hacia la salida, hacia el pasillo por donde poder desaparecer.

"¿Por qué me has buscado?"

Dice la voz femenina de su acompañante. Y entonces se gira, mueve su cuello sigilosamente y suspira algo cansado.

"Porque te conozco."

_Me conoce…_

Dentro de su seriedad, la plateada sabe reconocer que es mentira. Cierra los ojos esbozando una media risa definida, e intentando predecir por el crujir de los metales su próximo movimiento.

"¿Sólo por eso? ¿A quién pretendes mentir?"

El hombre cruza la puerta hacia el pasillo dejando escapar una discreta carcajada.

"Pensé que te gustaría verlo… por ti misma."

Su risa se torna en asco. Diana busca al sujeto con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Esa seguridad que desprende el hombre en sus palabras no le es para nada agradable.

"No eres tú quien ha venido a avisarm—"

"¿No te has dado cuenta? …No eran dos el número de escoltas ahí fuera."

El hombre hace un amago, una señal con su brazo indicando el exterior, indicando el gran paseo que hay en la entrada. Aquel por el que acababan de desfilar momentos atrás.

"¿Sabes? Te estaban mirando a ti."

Y entonces el sonido de un trueno retumba por todo el edificio. Diana se vuelve por acto reflejo hacia la ventana, destellándose con el haz de luz que acababa de caer cercano al edificio. Las vibraciones y el eco que produce son tales que es incapaz de escuchar los pasos del hombre ahora ausente. Vuelve su cabeza nuevamente a él pero ya no está.

_Imbecil._

Piensa, sobre todo en las palabras recientemente dichas. Si tan sólo pudiera observar el rostro de aquel desagradable sujeto… conocería la veracidad de sus conversaciones, entendería en parte su comportamiento…

Y entonces pasa a rememorar la escena. La entrada rodeada por algunas de las leyendas, las guardas jonias tras la cautiva… el brillo dorado.

Sacude entonces la cabeza.

_Estupideces…_

Avanza con pasos ligeros por el edificio, adentrándose en el laberinto de pasillos hasta poder llegar al subsuelo.

La sala de entrenamiento para las Leyendas aun no conocidas reside bajo la tosca estructura del edificio, perpendicular a la de las Leyendas públicas. La casi escasa existencia de ventanas u orificios que lleven al exterior es suficiente causa para justificar la ausencia de luz, el tiempo tampoco ayuda aquel día en la labor.

Pasa a través del marco de la puerta, observando la sala que pisa por primera vez, buscando cualquier presencia en el lugar. Parece vacío. Cruza el lugar hasta llegar al otro extremo, dotado de variedad de dianas y maniquíes algo desgastados, y antes de empuñar su espada se fija: la silueta de alguien se acerca. Sus orejas alargadas y su falda morada hacen que la reconozca.

"Morgana"

Lleva las alas completamente enroscadas en su cuerpo ganando así una imagen mucho más frágil y diminuta. Mira con curiosa fijación a la plateada, ella la ha reconocido.

"Me extraña que alguien pise este lugar… ¿eres una novata o sólo te apetecía esconderte?"

Se cruza de brazos y espera a la respuesta de la otra con una expresión medio divertida. Pareciera ser que el hecho de tener compañía allí ha roto su rutina.

"Tengo entendido que ésta es _mi_ sala de entrenamiento."

"Oh… ya veo. Así que te da vergüenza decir que eres novata."

Diana tensa el cuerpo, poniéndose completamente recta y dedicando una mirada enojada a su acompañante. La actitud chulesca de la mujer mágica con la que se encuentra no termina de parecerle confiable.

"No te ofendas. Los novatos no suelen pisar este sitio."

"…"

"¿Viste el _evento_ de hoy?"

Para Morgana el silencio es suficiente para comprender que realmente sí lo hizo, con el puede llegar a entender el por qué quizá está la plateada ahora ahí presente. La idea de indagar sobre ella le parece ahora apetecible.

"Las leyendas oscuras son enviadas a entrenar en este asqueroso sótano…"

Observa divertida el rostro semi oculto de la plateada. Analizar a la gente siempre le ha gustado, y esta vez no iba a ser menos.

"...así que dime, ¿guardas algún secreto oscuro? Tu sola ya me está sugiriendo teorías sobre ti."

Cruzándose de brazos, la plateada baja la mirada tímidamente hacia el suelo, incómoda.

"Parece... que..."

La voz susurrante de aquella mujer es el catalizador perfecto para volver a pensar en sus memorias, en su pasado. Su timbre podía llegar a ser hipnótico. Sentía su conciencia golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza.

Morgana camina sutil y silenciosamente, se acerca con pasos ligeros al cuerpo inmóvil de la Lunari. Y una vez cara a cara, le da un pequeño golpe en la parte superior del hombro.

"...he acertado."

Fue en apenas un segundo, un segundo en que la mujer pudo aprovechar la casi ausencia de distancia entre ambas para poder observar la identidad de la nueva Leyenda.

Diana retrocede, da varios pasos hacia atrás y decide apartarse lentamente de ella.

"Esa marca..."

Morgana la mira, buscando los ojos de la persona que tiene enfrente. La capucha bajo la que se oculta sigue cumpliendo su función, y no tarda en rendirse.

La historia del Avatar era algo que Leona se reservaba únicamente para sus allegados. La historia de sus vivencias, distinta de la historia de los Solari, pero paralela al mismo tiempo. Al ángel caído le estaba resultando bastante interesante, lejos de aquella imagen que denostaban la mayoría de oscuros, Diana parecía tener un trasfondo mucho más complejo.

"Está bien, novata. Me retirare por hoy. No es mi intención tener más enemigos de los deseados."

La mujer se vuelve hacia la puerta y abandona la sala oscura. Al otro lado del marco y ya iluminada con la tenue luz del exterior, sus rasgos se vuelven más marcados. El color morado de sus características adopta otro matiz más claro.

Diana regresa la mirada a los maniquíes de madera, agradeciéndole el gesto a la caída. Saca su brillante hoja curva de debajo de la capa y comienza a zarandearla por el aire haciendo que gane poco a poco el brillo que la caracteriza. Y dirigiéndose a entrenar, de forma inmediata acaba explotando a base de golpes aquella luz por todos los objetivos, danzando a velocidades inhumanas y acelerando progresivamente su marcha. Pese a la oscuridad que había entonces, ahora sabe reconocer los detalles de cada obstáculo.

El tiempo pasa, y el cansancio se hace patente. Los maniquíes crujen con cada estocada que reciben en la carrera, uno tras otro, hasta que entonces sucede...

El filo de una hoja arrojadiza alcanza el brazo de la plateada, logrando detener el entrenamiento. Tras este, una oleada de hojas afiladas acaba volando por el lugar.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Esquiva tantas hojas como le alcanza la vista, otras impactan en sus extremidades, en su abdomen. Los maniquíes de madera acaban destrozados, y con tantas puntas sobresaliendo que alguien como Rammus encajaría ahí a la perfección.

Cuando la lluvia de hojas cesa, enfoca la mirada hacia el origen. La persona que las lanzó ya no está ahí.

Un golpe por la espalda logra noquear a la Lunari haciéndola trastabillar, y acaba lanzada contra la estructura de la pared.

La persona que ha provocado eso sigue presente. Se acerca a pasos lentos, hasta que algo la detiene. Una esfera de energía impacta contra su brazo izquierdo, y rápidamente desaparece huyendo de la escena.

"¡Detente!"

Dice la nueva voz de quien ha detenido el ataque.

El crujido de la madera tras la espalda de la Lunari no presagia nada bueno... La estructura comienza a ceder sobre el cuerpo de la agredida. Y entonces, varias esferas hacen acto de aparición mientras la Lunari lentamente pierde el conocimiento.


End file.
